Exiled
by MentalyFat
Summary: Something mysterious is happening at Camp Half Blood. Annabeth is angry at Percy for a thing he even can't remember and they break up. Percy is sure that something bigger force is playing with them and intends to findout who or what.
1. I Wake Up To IRL-Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

**The story is my first fanfiction thing ever so I'm pretty excited. Also it's written in English which isn't my native language. In the past days I have read so much Percabeth that I decided to make a little sadder story which should be quite romantic at the end (if I ever gonna make these chapters more) but not so overly-romantic as these another ones I've read. All this happened post titans but before the whole giant-thing. Oh and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and that boring label. **

**Percy's POV**

I was on my knees in front of Clarisse which already told me I was just having a bad dream or something. Unfortunately I was wrong. I saw the whole camp staring at me with shocked expressions like the day when I was claimed by Poseidon (my father; the sea god) but this was different. They all had tears in their eyes and suddenly I noticed Annabeth who had pushed trough the crowd and was now standing next to Clarisse. When she saw me she put her hand or her mouth and gasped. Her eyes were teary but she still managed to look beautiful. I guess she had cried a lot lately since we broke up yesterday. Another fine accomplishment where she and the camp blamed me, and another fine accomplishment which I had nothing to do with.

It all started at Tuesday morning... wait. It actually started on Monday but since I don't remember anything about the whole Monday-thing like my memories from that day would have swiped away (#Onlydemigodthings), I'll go with Tuesday.

I was sleeping in my cabin, cabin 3 to be correct. The cabin was made for sons of Poseidon like me. So since there were no sons of Poseidon except me and Tyson (my cyclopsbro, long story)and at the moment Tyson was in our fathers palace bottom of the Pacific, I was snoring there alone. But not for long.

I woke up for a loud "BANG!" which was either caused by somebody opening the cabin 3s door with the force of two laistrygonians or that my old buddy Kronos had just rose from Tartarus and decided to bring my beloved cabin down. Either way early-morning-wake-ups always make me angry so I took Riptide under my pillow and as I was tugging myself from the bed, I saw my opponent which almost made me wish that it would be Kronos standing on my doorway. It was Annabeth and she didn't look like she was going kiss me for a while.

Her blonde hair was a mess and her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt was wrong way round as she would be in hurry. Still he looked stunning and I was going to rose from my bed and wish her good morning. After all I hadn't seen her for a week since she had left for some sort of super-secret quest last Monday. Then I saw her eyes and I knew immediately that something was wrong. Her grey eyes were full of rage, sorrow and pain and I got really scared as she started to walk towards me.

"Well good morn-" I started nervously but Annabeth interrupted me.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" She said as she walked towards me, shaking like she was holding all her willpower not to put her dagger to my chest.

I was starting to get worried. What had I forgot? our anniversary? No that wouldn't be possible since it was 18th of July and it was 12th or 13th day right now. For some reason I had some difficulties to remember what was the current day. Monday perhaps? or Tuesday? No it had to be Monday since we had our weekly CTF-game yesterday and it was currently held every Sunday. But still I couldn't help thinking that something was terribly wrong.

Annabeth didn't manage to comfort me. "HOW COULD YOU?" She yelled and one of the fishes in aquarium burst a couple of bubbles like saying "WHAT DA F-!?" and hid behind the rock which was in the middle of the aquarium. If I had a rock I would've done the same thing.

"What? What are you talking-? I managed to say but I couldn't finish my sentence from my confusion. Annabeth didn't make it easier by glaring me with her fiery grey eyes.

Now Annabeth looked like she was going to start crying (which according to her red eyes she had done a lot this morning) "I can't believe it. I just can't. How could you?" she silently murmured and when I was trying to rose my bed to comfort her she slapped me hard right in my face. And when I say hard I mean really hard.

I looked at her in shock but now I was getting irritated too "Ouch! What was that for?" I said rather angry.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked at me like I had done something extremely inappropriate (which I probably had) "HOW dare you even speak to me? After what you have done?" She said and started crying.

"Never speak to me again! NEVER!" And as she left my cabin still crying, I saw her dropping two pieces of paper on the floor.

I picked them up and I saw that they were pictures. I started to concentrate on the other one and as I looked at it I couldn't believe my eyes. The picture looked like some over-positive postcard where was clearly a happy couple kissing each other. One was a gorgeous, about 16 years old blonde with a pale skin. And the other was umm… The other was a boy with black hair and his eyes. They were sea-green. The boy in the picture was me. But could that be possible? No the picture me must be someone else but as I thought that I knew it was me even I didn't remember the girl at all.

"Oh boy, this is going to be interesting day!" I thought as I started to get dressed and head after crying Annabeth.

**Thx for reading!:)**

**As you make a review you help me make this story better and more enjoyable! :) (Wow that sounded even lamer than I thought)**


	2. My GF gives a kick in my nuts

**Percy's POV**

I ran trough cabin 3s doorway and tried to catch Annabeth with my eyes. Finally I saw her running towards the beach. I sighed as I headed after her. Some people were watching and pointing at me as I ran. I could hear them whispering phares like; _"How could he?" _and "_I never would have thought that about him." _As I tried to think what were they talking about I got a flashback from my nightmare.

"_You will pay for what you have done. Soon you'll lose the most precious thing in your life and it's just a beginning."_ The voice had said. The voice didn't sound familiar. It was like a really sleepy but powerful woman had talked to me. Maybe a librarian? Still we demigods get a lot of nightmares so I shouldn't be worried. Nevertheless I got chills by just thinking about it. Some how I knew it wasn't just a bad dream. I decided to tell about my nightmare for Chiron but first I had to deal with Annabeth.

As we got closer to the beach I got closer to Annabeth and when my bare feet touched the sand Annabeth suddenly stopped. She was still crying about 5 feets from where I was standing. When I started to walk towards her she suddenly turned and looked right in my eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She asked me. Her body was shaking and I thought that she was going to explode any minute now.

"I just want to talk to you?" I said, carefully placing my words but then Annabeth asked me a question that probably drained all blood from my face.

"Did you really kiss that girl Percy?" She said with a terrifyingly calm voice.

I knew that I had kissed that girl and I also knew that I couldn't lie straight to her face. If I could just make her listen to me so I could explain her. Suddenly a cold feeling reached me and I realized that I couldn't explain it. My thoughts were numb.

"Annabeth, listen-" I started but I couldn't form the words.

"Percy did you kiss her or not?" Her voice wasn't so calm anymore but it was definitely more terrifying.

"I… Yes Annabeth but please let me explain." I mumbled but she looked so devastated that I couldn't continue. For a moment she looked like she was letting me to speak again but then she started to back out towards the sea as she had just realized something horrible.

"My mum… she warned me about this. I shouldn't have." She murmured and suddenly I realized that she was talking about us. I had to act.

"Annabeth no, let me explain." But my words sounded so hollow like I wasn't even trying to make her convinced that I wasn't quilty. Suddenly she froze and I knew I was dead.

"Don't just mumble me like that!" She yelled and continued "I don't need to hear your stupid excuses. I hate you, I hate the ocean, and I hate this beach!" As she yelled the last word, she took a handful of sand and threw it on my face. As much as I felt sorry for Annabeth, I felt sorry for myself too and nobody, not even Annabeth could throw sand on my face without consequences. Now I was really getting pissed of. It was like all the anger I had hold inside me the whole morning suddenly burst out, taking the shape of 8 feet tall wave and of course the wave landed right on Annabeth making her collapse on the sand. Oops.

"You are so dead Jackson!" She said calmly with mouth full of sand and seawater, her grey eyes nailed right on me. And before I could even apologize she drew her dagger and charged.

If you have ever wondered how demigods break up, this is probably a good example. Since we have some powers from our daddies and mommies.. Well , let's just say that things intend to get a little messy. Like last year one of the Hermes kids dumped Katie Gardner, the daughter of Demeter and for a week any plant he touched (from trees to grass) gave him a painful sting. It may not sound so bad but imagine that the cotton of your clothes turned to poison ivy. Yeah, doesn't sound very amusing right?

I dodged Annabeths dagger and tried to calm her down by taking a grip from her hands. That was a mistake. She kicked me in the nuts and as I was trying to get breath she pushed me and I managed to land on my face right in the pile of sand. You are probably wondering that why didn't Achilleses curse help me since I should be undamaged after bathing in River Styx. I guess that even the curse has its own limits and getting a hit right in your genital area… Well let's just say it's probably beyond them.

I looked up, still spitting sand from my mouth and I saw Annabeth bending over me, holding a dagger right on my throat. Her eyes were full of rage and I prayed the gods, thinking how this was too shameful way to die and for my surprise Annabeth probably thought that too. She stood up and looked at me with pure disgrace on her eyes and said; "You are so not worth it." Her voice was so full of pain I have to admit that I would've preferred her to stab me.

I was still in too much pain to get up by both mentally and physically. So as I watched Annabeth walking away I felt myself so humiliated and beaten up that I couldn't even move.

"_Someday she will forgive me, someday-" _ I thought as I passed out and of course my nightmares were even more terrifying than they were last night.

**Thx for reading! :)**

**If you disliked/liked this start of a story give me a review why and I can make this story better. :)**


	3. I get a goat to man-talk from Grover

**Percy's POV**

In my dream I was standing on top of the Camp Half Blood hill. I looked down at the camp and it was bathing in sunshine but still I could sense that something was wrong. There was no one there like everybody would've been indoors at such a beautiful day. Suddenly the earth started rumble and I saw a womans face reforming from the dirt in front of me. I immediately knew that this was the person who had been talking to me in my previous dream. I also knew that she was the reason for my problems with Annabeth and anger started to swell inside me. I uncapped Riptide and slashed it through her dirty face.

There was a moment of silence, then suddenly the lady started laughing like she had enjoyed of getting a celestical bronze sword right through her face.

"_Oh, you are truly such a brave and powerful warrior Percy." _She said with a hearthwarming voice which echoed through the camp.

"_Soon you'll be ready to serve me and slay the gods from their thrones!" _She said without any logic in her words. Why would I want to destroy the gods? I mean, yeah sometimes they could be really annoying but still they were my family.

"_Oh you'll see." _She said like she had read my thoughts, _"Soon.. Very soon" _ And as I was going to slash Riptide again she dissolved into earth. Suddenly darkness occupied the whole camp and I started to fall through the earth.

I woke up and gasped. I noticed that I was at the infirmary. As I blinked I saw Chiron and Grover looking at me with surprised expressions.

"Percy! You are awake!" He whooped from excitement. As he hopped next to my bed Chiron started to walk toward the door way.

"I leave you two alone for now." He said with a cold voice and headed outside.

"Is Chiron okay?" I said and from Grovers expression I knew I had hit the nerve.

"Yeah, yeah he's fine" He said and continued carefully "It's just, you know. The thing with you and Annabeth." He blushed as he said the two last words but now my heart was filled with concern.

"You mean he's like angry for me?" I asked emphatically.

"No no no. He's not really angry, he's just well disappointed I guess." He said awkwardly and I knew that he wasn't happy for the way this conversation was heading. I started to get nervous but I let Grover to continue.

"Well you know after what happened with you and that blonde, well after that he has been maybe a little umm… grumpy. You know that Annabeth is like a daughter to him." He said and it was like he had spat on my face.

"You mean the whole camp knows about the blonde thing?" I said and suddenly noticed how stupid the question was since everyone had acted so weirdly this morning.

"Well I guess that kissing in front of half of the camp isn't a best way to keep a secret." Grover said with a sharp tone. Immediately he realized what he had said and tried to take it back.

"But you know I don't blame you. I sometimes feel, well… Sexual tension with the nymphs tough I'm with Juniper. It just the way we male satyrs and humans are." But he could've as well give his sexual-orientation-talk to Thaleias pine since I was buried in my thoughts. I had hoped that I could get Annabeth to forgive me somehow but if I really had kissed the blonde in front of her friends. What chances did I have? I realized that she must feel even more humiliated than I tough she had just beat me up. Then a horrible thought came to my mind.

"How long I've been passed out?" I asked him. He looked me with a weird expression and watched his clock.

"Well it's about 10 am right now, so I guess about a day, I can't know the exact time since nymphs brought you here at 11 am yesterday and we don't know the how long you were unconscious before they found you."

Good. I hadn't been blacked out like 2 or 3 days but still something was grinding my gears. How couldn't I remember the girl? It was like some pieces were missing from my memories, some really important pieces. Before I could say a word, bunch of wounded demigods came in with a help of Apollos kids.

"What's wrong?" I asked pointing my question to Will Solace who was the councelor of Apollo cabin.

"The drakon has attacked." He said with a desperate voice and started to heal some kid who had a nasty cut on his arm. I started to get up from my bed to make room for a boy who was unconscious.

I ran outside and there were screams and "ROAARS" coming from the direction of the armory. I started to head that way and ignored Grover who was helpfully telling me that I wasn't in a fighting-condition. I knew that he was right but at the same time I had a feeling, I was somehow responsible for this drakon attack.

When we arrived at the armory the battle was over and there was a drakons head lying on the ground. Immediately I got a flashback. I had seen this drakon before. I tried hard to concentrate and remember where I had seen it until I saw that next to the dragons head was a fiery Clarisse swinging her spear and yelling something to other campers. I tried to spot Annabeth from the crowd but then Clarisse noticed my presence and her face turned to grin.

"You are late Jackson." She said and continued

"I hope that Annabeth didn't beat you up too badly Prissy. After all you are our only chance against the monsters like this." There was a clear irony in her voice as she kicked the drakons head. In the corner of my eye I saw couple of campers who were trying to hold a straight face and I realized that everybody knew about my fight with Annabeth. Since when did we become the whole camps official talking point? Something else was worrying me too. The whole last year I had been the guy who slayed Kronos and saved the gods. Now I was a scumbag who had cheated on Annabeth and afterwards got kicked on his testicles by her. When I was going to argue with Clarisse and tell her that the whole fight was unfair, Chiron rode from the forest. He had a grim expression on his face and I knew that the drakon wasn't the biggest problem of our day.

"Councelors, come with me!" He said and started to head towards the big house. I walked by his side and saw that his eyes were full of concern.

"Chiron what's wrong?" I asked and noticed that he was trying to evade my eyes. Then he sighed and looked at me.

"Percy.. There's a spy on our camp." He said calmly. I froze but Chiron just continued to walk uphill with other councelors following him. Grover looked at me clearly concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked but I couldn't answer. My brains started to calculate 1+1. My memories, flashbacks and that weird lady from my nightmares. I tried to ignore my thoughts but this all couldn't be coincidence. As I started to head after Chiron I got chills through my spine and somehow I knew that this was my last visit at the armory for a long time.

**Thx for reading! :)**

**If you disliked/liked this start of a story give me a review why and I can make this story better. :)**


	4. I get in the middle of a Cheez Whiz-war

**First I want to thank all who've reviewed, favorited or followed this story. It's much more easier to write when you know that there are people who actually read this. Secondly this is the chapter where all the fun starts and Percy finally starts to understand what happened to him on that faithful Monday night. I don't want to write here any spoilers so just read it and tell me what you think. Should I continue this or start a new one. (I actually have some pretty good ideas which might work)**

**But yeah, Enjoy! (or suffer, whatever)**

**-MF**

**Percy's POV**

I was looking at the ping pong-table while the other counselors were arguing and blaming each other. Every one of us were there except Annabeth which was a relief for me since it would be probably pretty awkward to be with her in the same room. Still part of me was worried, had she hurt herself or maybe even ran away?

I woke up from my thoughts when a coke can hit right in the corner of my right eye. Chiron had just told us the good news about the spy which obviously caused a mass panic around the table. Stolls were blaming Drew since Silena (Aphrodite cabins ex counselor) had given some information for Kronos during the last Titan-war. Katie (daughter of Demeter) was blaming Stolls because… Jeez I don't know. Well you probably got the point by now. So as the others were throwing empty coke cans and glimpses of CheeZ Whiz (Grover was picking the cans up and I could hear him murmuring phares like _"Throwing away perfectly good cans"_ and "_Demigods up my ass_.") Chiron was trying to get everyone to calm down.

"Travis, please drop those cans down and- What an earth are you doing Will?!" Every one of us glanced at Wills directions and saw him painting graffiti on to the wall by using only a can of Cheez Whiz. The graffiti said "Travis is ga-" with caps which I thought was pretty impressive for even a son of Apollo like him. Unfortunately Travis didn't look very amused as he charged towards Will.

After a couple of minutes everybody were sitting around the table, their eyes nailed on Chiron. There were coke cans and piles of Cheez whiz everywhere, the aftermath of a mighty CokeCheez-war. Some of the cheese had even stuck in Chirons beard which made him look like he had orange stripes at his whisker.

"Oh gods, the harpies are not going to like this." He sighed as he studied the destruction with his eyes and continued "Anyways, as you know there has been a drakon attack at our camp today. Does anybody in this room have any idea where this creature came from?"

The room was filled with awkward silence and suddenly everyone seemed to be interested in their shoelaces. Travis switched a nervous look with Connor and then they both leered at my direction but their mouths remained shut. I started to get really nervous and my brains were trying to memorize the drakon. I had seen it somewhere before. Chiron looked Stolls suspiciously and cleared his throat.

"Well, since no-" He started but Connor interrupted him.

"Actually we saw something." He said looking at his brother nervously. There was an expectant atmosphere as the Stolls locked their eyes on each other and tried to form words.

"Would one of you two please go on?" Chiron said maybe a little frustration in his voice.

"Well Monday, after dinner we saw.. umm Percy and that girl going into the forest and decided to follow them to get some umm.. gossips." Travis said and I thought I was going to die in shame.

"And well as we got to the border we heard her saying something to Percy and suddenly he-" Connor continued but got interrupted by me.

"You said it was on Monday evening right? How could this be even possible when I was passed out the whole day?" I asked and I got weird looks from everyone at the table. Finally Grover looked me in the eyes and I saw him trying to form the words.

"Percy. Funny thing, you see yesterday was Tuesday and umm we all kind of saw you in dinner well-" Grover said, clearly blushing.

"What Grover means," Clarisse continued "Is that we all saw you making out with that girl on Monday night and you should probably get medication since you don't happen to memorize it at all?" She said helpfully but I knew that there was no medication to cure my memory. I tried to speak but I only managed to open and close my mouth like fish on a dry ground. This was even worse than I had thought. Thankfully Chiron broke the awkward silence.

"Hold on, let Travis and Connor finish their story." He said with an expression which was much too hard to read.

"Oh well where were we?" Connor said glancing at his brother. Suddenly Travis woke up from his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Well after the girl had said something to Percy, he umm."

"He what?" asked Chiron.

"Well he kind of invited the drakon to our camp." Connor continued. There was silence. Every one was looking at me and the Stolls like they feared I would suddenly get mad and drown them or something.

"At first we thought that Percy had just invited it to show this girl how good he's fighting with monsters but then he just watched as the drakon disappeared into the woods." Travis said with a pure worry in his voice. I had never seen those two so serious after the time I told them to not steal anything from sleepy Manhattan. My mind was exploding. I remembered some pieces of that night but nothing useful like the girls name or what had we talked about. I was lost.

The others watched me with terror and grief as I tried to explain how nearly all of my memories from Monday had gone loss and how I assured them that I didn't even remember the girls name. As they were starting to believe me and I was getting to my nightmares about the dirt-lady. We heard a knock on the door.

There was a about 25 years old guy standing on the doorway. The guy was wearing light brown khaki-shorts and a blue polo shirt. He had a staff which had two snakes ( Martha and George) circling it up and down.

"Hi Connor and Travis!" He said with a cheerful voice. They both raised their hands for salute.

"_Did you bring any rats?" _George asked.

"_George, the boy has just got trough a break up."_ Martha chastened and continued "_We are so sorry for your loss and please don't blame us for-" _

"Okay that's enough. George and Martha behave yourselves!" The guy Hermes, said for the snakes and I immediately knew that the snakes weren't just sorry for me and Annabeth. Something else was going on.

"Oh, Forgive my snakes Percy. They just haven't been able to talk with heroes for a couple of months so they've become a little-" He swung his finger around his ear couple of times.

"_Hey I saw that!" _ I heard George yelling inside my head and calling Hermes for… let's just say he used a little bit heavier words than "Rat".

Hermes made a sharp look towards George and walked in.

"As a messenger of gods I have a message from Dionysus to Mr. Chiron." He studied the room and saw Chiron sitting at his wheelchair.

"Oh there you are! How it is going old buddy?" He said as he took a letter from his back pocket and put it in the table in front of Chiron. "Well time's running so I better keep going. Farewell my boys!" He said as he looked the Stolls and disappeared in the flash.

Every one of us was looking at the letter waiting for Chiron to do something about it. Finally Chiron took the letter on the table and opened it. At first he read it slowly and quiet and as he reached the end his eyes widened. Then he looked right in my eyes which made the whole situation even more creepier.

"Well go on read it." Said Clarisse who was shaking from excitement. Chirons eyes were full of grief and he still kept staring me. He shook his head with disbelief.

"I could talk to him.. Make him maybe mitigate the judgment." He mumbled for himself.

I couldn't stand it. I already knew that that letter was about me and it was something bad. But still I wanted to hear what it said, even if Chiron had really worried expression on his face.

"Chiron, could you please read it?" I asked and now his expression turned to pure pain.

"It's better that you read it by yourself." He said and tried to smile but failed impressively.

He gave the letter to me and as I watched it every blood drop from my face drained away. It said:

_Dear Chiron,_

_The gods have arranged voting concerning Percival Jacksons fate with the Camp Half Blood. The gods have decided to exile Mr. Johnson from the camp for summoning a drakon inside our beloved camps borders plus giving some valued information for our enemies. Could you please make sure that he has left the camp before 5 pm so he has still a small chance to find a shelter before night. (Not that I even care)_

_Yours sincerely, Mr D_

I dropped the letter on the floor and saw my friends looking at me with weird expressions. I was in a shock. After all these things I had made for the gods they're just gonna exile me without even letting me speak with them. I watched the clock. It was already ten to five which meant that I had to pack everything in 10 minutes. I thanked the gods for being so loyal to me and managed to make a little grin.

"_Thankfully I'm a fast packer." _I thought as I started to head outside to the cabin 3.

**Thx for reading and if you disliked/liked the story, give a rev why, so i can make this story better. :)**


	5. I say my goodbyes for Camp Half Blood

**Sorry the short chapter. I hadn't really time to write today but wanted to update it so this is just nearly half as long as the previous one. **

**Percy's POV**

So yeah there I was standing next to the Thaleias pine. I had my orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt on and a blue backpack on my back which I had filled with necessary equipment like a roll of duct tape, a pile of ambrosia and a bottle of nectar. I felt Riptide in the front pocket of my jeans and I sighed. I knew that I had to use it a lot for the next couple of months or even years.

I looked the people behind me. The whole camp was there, staring at me with pity in their eyes and then it hit me hard. I would probably never see those faces again.

"_No!"_ I thought _"I will find a way, I can't fall in despair in front of these people" _

I tried to spot Annabeth from the crowd but either she wasn't there or she had her Yankees-cap on. I had so much things to say her but at the same time I had no time to explain her everything_. "Hi, so this mysterious lady made me to kiss that girl and then the same lady got me exiled from the camp. Love you, bye!" _Didn't sound very good even in the back of my head.

Suddenly my legs weakened and I sensed a powerful creature's presence. I turned and looked around but couldn't see anything. The other campers seemed not to notice anything like they were in some kind of a trance. Then I collapsed.

Terrifying images filled my head. The camp burning as monsters were feasting with demigod flesh. Annabeth bleeding and lying on the ground. Mom and Paul drowning into ocean. The images were so realistic that I couldn't stand it. I had to make it stop.

"STOP!" I yelled and the slide show faded from my head. Suddenly the whole camp noticed that I was lying on the grass and for my surprise Clarisse ran to me.

"Percy what's wrong?" She asked, real concern in her voice. I stood on my knees, the images still clear in my head.

"Nothing." I lied and started to stand up but my legs still felt weak. I knew that the creature wasn't the dirt lady. It was something more terrifying and evil. Then I had a hunch who it might be. But what was he doing here? Was he working with the dirt lady?

As I was kneeling in front of Clarisse and Annabeth who was still gasping and looking at me with disbelief, Chiron and Grover appeared at my side.

"Percy you ok?" Grover asked.

"Yeah fine just you know." I tried to form the words but I couldn't say it out loud or I had probably started crying. I had to leave this camp which had been the most important place for me since I was twelve years old. And all this because some stupid lady who can't even take a shower. I was going to find her and then.. I wouldn't be responsible for the consequences. Thankfully Grover seemed to understand and he watched me emphatically.

"So you're ready to take off?" Chiron said as he was trying to smile but there were tears in his eyes too. I shook his hand.

"You were one of the best students I ever had, you know that right?" He said to me and I was trying hard not to cry. Then I gave a man-hug for Grover who was weeping like when we were at the Mexican restaurant near the Times Square and he had just heard that there were no enchiladas on the menu.

"I'll come back." I whispered to his ear as I pulled out.

"I know that. Take care Percy!"

"You too G-man." And he managed to make a little grin. Then I turned to Annabeth. Her grey eyes were nailed on my face and she still looked like she was going to cry any minute now.

"Annabeth, I-" But I couldn't continue. "I'm sorry" just didn't cover it all.

"I know Percy." She said and gave a kiss on my cheek. "Just try to come back alive so we could-?" But neither could she finish her sentence. She started crying and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Take care Wise girl." I whispered as I took my arms off her and started to walk towards the gate. Just before I reached it, I turned and looked at the crowd still thinking that this could be the last time when I see those faces again. I gave them a smile and turned towards the gate. Then I took a step through it and immediately I felt that something was different.

I turned to look but there was no gate there to welcome me to Camp Half Blood. No people beside the gate watching me with their teary eyes. Instead there were just trees and thickets. I tried to walk past one tree but there was some kind of a magical barrier in front of me. I knew that it was pointless to try get past it so I turned and started to walk downhill. A tear dropped on my cheek as I made a sharp whistle to get a ride to home.

**Thx for reading and give this story a rev if you disliked/liked it. I appreciate brutal honesty so even if you hated it, tell me why so I can make this story better. :)**


End file.
